More than a Game
by CerapinTech
Summary: Leonardo and his team battle the Shredder in this teaser and . . . die? What happens after that, you'll have to check it out to see.


**A/N:** Wow, I really didn't think I'd be starting another story, but this little seed popped into my head as I was thinking of possible AU's. Here's a sneak peak at what Ive been thinking about. Let me know if you like it, and we'll see what fun will become of it all.

And I just noticed that the doc manager isn't letting me use the "greater/less than" signs, which would look a lot better, and fit a lot better in this content. So, whenever you see one of the guys talking in bolded text, imagine a greater than sign in front of it.

* * *

 **Teaser**

 **. . .**

 **Michelangelo: alright!**

 **Raphael: smashing robots!**

 **Donatello: utter domination!**

 **Leonardo: good work guys**

Leonardo and his team celebrated their victory over the squad of Foot bots. The ambush had been unexpected, but that's what you get for exploring the enemy's territory. In any case, the mob was at a low enough level where the four of them could it handle easily enough.

Their celebration was cut short when an ominous voice boomed through the area.

"What fools dare enter my domain?" Looking into the shadows, they spotted the big boss, the Shredder himself. Complete with tough armour, deadly blades, and glowing red eyes.

 **Donatello: no way** **he's here? i though he was supposed 2 b at the foot hq**

 **Michelangelo: dudes im scared**.

 **Michelangelo: we cant take him hes like, level 97 or smth**

 **Donatello: higher than that**

 **Raphael: u think this is some kind of event**

 **Leonardo: i havnt heard anything bout this**

"You've made a grave mistake in coming here," the Shredder stepped forward, and a number of blades emerged from his gauntlets, "Prepare to pay with your lives!"

The Shredder lunged forward, attacking Leonardo, who blocked with his katanas.

 **Leonardo: Donnie** **get us a way out of here**

 **Leonardo: Mikey try 2 distract him**

 **Leonardo: Raph on my mark combo four**

The four teammates set about their tasks.

 **Michelangelo: Over here, Shred-Head!**

Michelangelo taunted the Shredder, doing a little dance to get his attention.

Donatello checked through his travel pack for something to transport them out of area. He selected the necessary parts he would need, and started to craft.

Leonardo and Raphael circled around the Shredder until they were both in position. Leonardo counted down,

 **Leonardo: 3**

 **Leonardo: 2**

 **Leonardo: NOW!**

The two of them jumped forward as Michelangelo jumped back out of the way. Leonardo led with a complicated kata that would have taken out a good chuck of the any enemy's heath followed by Raphael's direct attack with his sais, dealing more damage than Leonardo's. To finish the combo, the two jumped up above the enemy and both slammed into him from above at the same time. The Shredder fell to the ground.

 **Michelangelo: alright! dudes that was epic!**

But the Shredder didn't stay down for long. "You fools think you can defeat me?" His dark voice taunted. Maniacal laughter filled the area.

 **Michelangelo: Oh**

 **Michelangelo: nvm**

 **Leonardo: Donnie hows the escape going**

 **Donatello: Just a little more**

The contraption was almost complete.

 **Donatello: got it!** **come on guys we re getting outta here**

The contraption came to life in his hands. They all managed to gather around Donatello as he activated the contraption. It started glowing a bright blue, the light growing bigger and bigger and then . . . it just stopped.

 **Raphael: what happened**

 **Donatello: Transport Denied. Boss fight in progress.**

 **Raphael: seriously!**

 **Michelangelo: dudes**

 **Michelangelo: we re not surviving this one r we?**

 **Donatello: doesn't look like it**

 **Leonardo: Doesn't mean we won't go down fighting**

Leonardo stepped forward, meeting the enemy, and braced for the inevitable. Despite their best efforts, the four fell, one by one, by the Shredder's hand.

"You fools never learn," the Shredder laughed as the last remaining member. Raphael, who lasted the longest, fell to the ground along side his team . . . dead.

 **oMoWoM**

Leonardo soon found himself in the familiar environment of the sewers, where all members of the mutant race spawned. Looking around he saw that Donatello was already there. He was the first to fall. Michelangelo soon appeared beside Leonardo.

 **Michelangelo: Aww** **it was just getting good**

 **Leonardo: r u kidding** **we weren't even close to taking him down. his health bar was still green**

 **Donatello: Raph's not here yet**

 **Leonardo: Knowing him hes probably gone berserker by now**

 **Raphael: who u calling berserker**

Looking behind him Leonardo was greeted by the final member of the team.

 **Raphael: that suked**

 **Donatello: y was the shredder of all bosses in such a low level dungeon**

 **Michelangelo: maybe he wanted a change of scenery**

 **Michelangelo: i mean he must get board being in the same dungeon all the time**  
 **Donatello: it doesnt work like that Mikey**

 **Leonardo: In any case** **im gonna log off now. its getting late and its a school night and all**

 **Raphael: Keener**

 **Raphael: im gonna grind some more on the alleys**

 **Raphael: c if i cant find some crook mobs to solo**

 **Michelangelo: Oo, i got some leftover pizza in the fridge!**

 **Michelangelo: c ya chumps**

Michelangelo's avatar disappeared, vanishing from where he stood just moments before, as he logged off.

 **Donatello: guess ill log off too**

 **Donatello: still got homework and crap to finish**

 **Leonardo: alright, see ya tomorrow**

Donatello and Leonardo also logged off, leaving Raphael alone in the sewers to work on increasing his levels in the now popular MMORPG, Manhatten Mayhem.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, there you have it. The turtles are RPG avatars. Let me know what you think.


End file.
